


6.11 Coda

by InkDaisy



Series: Supernatural snippets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не знает, что не умеет рисовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.11 Coda

Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой бесцветную бесконечность. Больше в этой реальности ничего нет. Ни звуков, ни запахов, ни намека на чужое присутствие.

Впрочем, вскоре из ниоткуда появляется лохматый молодой человек одного с ним роста, и нестерпимая чесотка внутри словно пытается о чем-то сказать. Парень успевает произнести только: "Не смей царапать..." — после чего растворяется в воздухе. На том же месте мгновенно возникает матовая белая перегородка - такая же бескрайняя, как и окружающая пустота.

Сначала преграду хочется разбить, но ничего подходящего поблизости, конечно, нет. ("В крайнем случае попробуешь лбом, точно сработает", — советует в голове насмешливый голос, который точно не может принадлежать ему самому.) Потом появляется мысль разобрать стену по кирпичикам. Увы, пальцы не нащупывают ни единого шва. Он уже почти решается ногтями проскрести лаз для побега, когда взгляд выхватывает яркое пятно под ногами. Это краски. Кисти. Палитра.

Он не знает, что не умеет рисовать, поэтому образ, который вертится в голове и идет из сердца, с легкостью ложится на огромный "холст". Непослушный ежик русых волос, светлая кожа с едва заметной россыпью веснушек, блестящие (словно от слез?) серо-зеленые глаза. Клетчатая рубашка под кожаной курткой, вытертые на коленях джинсы и почему-то босые ноги.

Безотчетная паника, охватившая его в первые секунды после пробуждения, постепенно сходит на нет и сменяется каким-то привычным ощущением нервного спокойствия. "Дело дрянь, но мы прорвемся," — заверяет всё тот же воображаемый голос.

Ему хочется раскрасить всё, до чего только дотянутся руки, но усталость берет своё. Убрав в сторону инструменты, он прижимается к нарисованному незнакомцу спиной и только тогда позволяет сознанию отключиться.


End file.
